Uno, Dos, Tres
by Hikari Katsura
Summary: En un día como cualquier otro, un poco de cruel diversión no le hace daño a nadie... ¿o sí? / Re-subido de Ahileen Ishida08


**Disclaimer:**

El anime y manga xxxHOLiC pertenece única y exclusivamente al grupo de Mangakas CLAMP. Que daría porque me pertenecieran Mokona, Maru y Moro.

**Título: **Uno, Dos, Tres…

**Autora: ****H**ikari **K**atsura –anteriormente estaba subido en mi cuenta _Ahileen Ishida08_, que por problemas tuve que dejar abandonada–

**Género: **Humor/Comedia/Misterio

**Personajes: **Kimihiro W. / Yuuko I. / Mokona Larg / Maru / Moro

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Hay un poco de spoiler del capítulo ocho de la primera temporada del anime.

* * *

**I. Único Capítulo**

Una vena comenzó a palpitarle de mala manera en una sien. Las gotas de sudor frío, recorriéndole la nuca para perderse en el interior de su camisa, haciendo contacto con su piel enfebrecida, causándole leves escalofríos. Un aura maligna rodeándole el cuerpo, la cabeza gacha y la mirada ensombrecida clavada en el suelo.

La mujer sentada en el único sillón de aquella habitación, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo; lentamente llevó la pipa que sostenía en una mano, a su boca pintada de un rojo cereza. Inhaló mientras su vista se posaba de nueva cuenta en la mesita de té que se hallaba al centro del cuarto, observando la nada.

Faltaba poco para que la piedra dejara de rodar. Separó un poco la pipa de sus labios y exhaló el humo del tabaco.

Las pequeñas peli rosa y peli azul se encontraban sentadas en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la pared y las piernas recogidas en torno a su cuerpo, ambas veían con curiosidad a la Bruja de orbes rojas, y al joven ojiazul. Un pequeño gemido iba a escapar de sus infantiles labios, pero ambas llevaron sus manos a sus bocas para cubrirlas y retener el sonido…

"Sólo un poco más… pronto… llegará la gota que colmará el vaso. Uno, dos, tres…" pensó para sí la Bruja de las Dimensiones, sonriendo perversamente, un brillo maligno asomándose en sus ojos rojizos.

Sí de molestar a su empleado de medio tiempo se trataba, ella era la primera en apuntarse para presenciar dicho espectáculo.

Nuevamente llevó la pipa a sus labios, inhalando lentamente, volviendo a observar de reojo al moreno. Éste tenía las manos crispadas en puños, los tendones remarcándose en sus nudillos, la fuerza acumulándose de golpe en esta parte de su anatomía…

Muy poco.

Pronto.

Uno, dos, tres…

Exhaló el humo una vez más. La mirada ahora se detenía en el reloj de pared, contemplando la manecilla al avanzar.

Uno, dos, tres…

Un bufido se escapó de los labios mohínos del ojiazul. Pasos quedos se dejaron escuchar por el corredor. La sonrisa de la Bruja se acentuó más…

Uno, dos, tres…

Se acercaba despacio a aquella habitación, una sonrisa altanera pintada en su boca negra.

Uno, dos, tres…

El ojiazul apretó más los puños, el aura negra de en rededor haciéndose más intensa a cada segundo. Las pequeñas se revolvieron inquietas en sus lugares, sus ojos delataban el nerviosismo creciente al ver esa aura agrandarse. La Bruja sólo esperaba.

Uno, dos, tres…

—Tsk — el chasquido de su lengua sólo provocó que la de orbes rojas aguantara el impulso de soltar tremenda carcajada.

"Aún no es tiempo" se reprendió la Bruja en su mente. El moreno apretó los labios formando una mueca extraña.

Uno, dos, tres…

Los ruidos cesaron, más el deslizamiento del shoji se hizo presente en sus oídos.

Uno, dos, tres…

El deslizar del shoji y el golpe seco que se oyó al cerrarlo se desvaneció en una milésima de segundo, los pasos resonaron de nueva cuenta hasta topar con la mesilla de té.

Uno, dos, tres…

La Bruja observó indiferente al recién llegado, todo rastro de diversión o burla desapareció de sus finas facciones, el momento estaba por llegar…

Uno, dos, tres…

El bollo con patas se impulsó, y de un salto se colocó frente al muchacho sobre la mesita.

"Ya casi; uno, dos, tres…"

Mokona tomó una gran bocanada de aire, Maru y Moro se pusieron de rodillas, inclinando sus frágiles cuerpos hacia adelante. La Bruja sólo abrió un poco más sus perlas rojas, el momento que anhelaba estaba por suceder, abriéndose paso ante sus ojos.

Uno, dos, tres…

"Ahora, la piedra ha dejado de rodar, la pendiente por donde caía está a punto de llegar a su final… Ahora…"

—¿Oy, Watanuki? — Mokona habló burlescamente, — podrías preparar Ohagi y comprar algo de Imo Sochu. Tengo hambre… —la creación del Mago Clow y Yuuko abrió los ojos, miró por un segundo a la Bruja y luego giró en dirección del shoji, bajo de otro salto de la mesilla. Avanzó hacía la salida, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo observaba al moreno, — Hayai.

Watanuki enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. El aura engrandeció.

Uno, dos, tres…

Mokona pasó saliva pesadamente, tal vez ahora si se había pasado de la cuenta. Maru y Moro cubrieron sus ojos, la Bruja sólo llevó por tercera ocasión la pipa a su roja boca, volvía a observar la nada.

—¡Yuu… Yuu… YUUKO-SAN!— aulló el ojiazul con todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, alzando la cabeza, los ojos totalmente en blanco fijos en algún punto del techo, el aura moviéndose violentamente alrededor suyo.

—Tsk— chasqueó Mokona, una gota de sudor frío resbalando por su nuca. Lo sabía, se había pasado de la raya, todo por complacer a…

—¿Nani, Watanuki-Kun?— preguntó la morena, soltando de paso el humo.

—¡AAAhhh!— volvió a gritar el ojiazul, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

"Ahora… la piedra cayó por la pendiente, pero al hacer contacto con el suelo, se quebró. Lamentablemente se quebró…"

—¿Por qué a mí?— volvía a chillar el pelinegro, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Ichihara Yuuko sólo atinó a suspirar, volviendo su vista a Mokona, quien se había quedado congelado al marco del shoji. Maru y Moro se debatían entre reír o compadecerse de Watanuki.

La Bruja volvió a inhalar de aquella pipa, sonrió de nueva cuenta y se levantó de su asiento, los pliegues de su vestido ondearon hasta que la tela rozó el suelo de madera. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta posarse al lado de Kimihiro, su larga cabellera negra siguiendo el compás de sus movimientos. Se hincó junto a él, y expulsando el humo suavemente, le susurró al oído:

—No se te olvide el sake, ¿nee, Watanuki-Kun?

Kimihiro volvió a auto-compadecerse, una gota de sudor se posó en su blanquecina frente.

—Hai, Hai— murmuró, con una mueca de clara derrota en su cara.

Un nuevo día estaba por iniciar.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿qué tal? pues como dice en el summary y en la nota de **Autora****, **éste pequeño -sí, demasiado pequeño para mi gusto- one-shot estaba subido en otra cuenta de aquí de FF llamada Ahileen Ishida08, pero por motivos personales tuve que dejarla abandonada puesto que aún no se pueden eliminar las cuentas -eso investigué-.

En fin, espero sea de su agrado y pues, pronto trabajaré en mas one-shots, o quizás drabbles~

¡Hasta Pronto!


End file.
